


Relentless

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Lucio is back for more, and this time Sandalphon has a plan.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my kinktober free day! There will probably be more free days because, much like Sandalphon, I make the rules here
> 
> Anyway please enjoy Lucio getting degraded even more

Lucio fought back his anxiety, and then his shame, and knocked at the door.

“Yeah?” Sandalphon’s called out, voice conspicuously absent of the edge Lucio had gotten so used to.

“Hey Sandy, it’s Lucio.” Lucio paused. What had he planned to say next? What *could* he say after the truth of Sandalphon’s feelings had become so clear? How could he explain that after all that, he was still coming back for more?

Sandalphon opened the door, leaning against the frame and looking up at Lucio with a scowl that sent an unpleasant heat to his face. “What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

“Depends. What do you want?” Sandalphon pushed himself from the doorframe, straightening his posture.

Lucio looked both ways down the corridor, listening for any signs of life. “Well, it’s just… Last time you said if it was just sex, then…”

A glint rose to Sandalphon’s red eyes, and his mouth twisted into a smug grin tinged by a hint of irritation that wasn’t lost on Lucio. “God, you really are pathetic.” Lucio’s cheeks burned hotter. “Get in here, then.” Lucio entered, and Sandalphon quickly and firmly shut the door behind him. “You must be more desperate than I thought, to come back for more after that.” Sandalphon paused for a moment. “You still haven’t told me *exactly* what you want, though.”

Lucio sighed, almost imperceptibly. “I just…” It wasn’t like him to be this inarticulate. He was an actor – he was the Speaker – but he’d never cared about someone’s approval this much and had it denied so harshly. “I wanted you to fuck me again.”

Sandalphon huffed out a laugh. “Well, that’s a relief. I thought maybe you’d want it to be your turn this time. As if you have the right.” Silence. “Last time, I let you get to me. This time, there are gonna be two rules. The safeword is apples, and if you stop things before I’m done, you won’t get another chance. Okay?”

“…Yeah.”

“Say the safeword. I don’t want your dumb ass forgetting and then blaming me for it.”

Lucio didn’t remember telling Sandalphon he hated apples – didn’t remember having a chance to – but obliged readily. “Apples.” He’d probably heard it from Vyrn or –

“Good.” Sandalphon slid his leather pants partway down his legs before sitting at the edge of his bed. “Get on your knees.”

This wasn’t what Lucio had expected, but he obeyed, eager to please even now. He hadn’t seen Sandalphon’s cock last time, and so it had remained visible only in Lucio’s fantasies. For so long, he’d only been able to imagine it, and now all that separated him from it was the thin fabric holding back its hardness from his face. “You know what to do, right?” Sandalphon jeered down at Lucio, spurring him to slide the underwear down, revealing a hardness that belied Sandalphon’s irritation at Lucio’s own desire.

His was bigger than Lucio’s, framed by a dusting of chestnut hair that matched the mess of curls Lucio had become so infatuated with since meeting him all those months ago. If this was the only way he could be with Sandalphon, so be it. He wrapped a hand around Sandalphon’s base, moving to lick up the the length before Sandalphon interrupted, voice dispassionate and commanding. “Don’t use your hands.” Lucio closed his mouth, swallowing as he moved his hand to rest on Sandalphon’s still leather-clad thigh. He leaned forward to tentatively lick up along his length, lingering and teasing at the tip before sinking his mouth down, revelling in Sandalphon’s failure to withhold the quiet moan that drifted down to him. “I knew a slut like you wouldn’t need it.” Lucio couldn’t see Sandalphon’s face anymore, but he didn’t need to see to imagine with painful clarity the sight of his cruel teasing smirk as his red eyes took in the show he was putting on.

Lucio could feel Sandalphon twisting a lock of his hair aimlessly as he bobbed his head, trying to take more and more of Sandalphon’s length into his mouth as he went. Without his hands to help, it didn’t take long for his tip to start brushing against Lucio’s gag reflex, and he was grateful that Sandalphon didn’t seem interested in using his own hands to speed him along. Still, he wanted it all. Wanted to feel Sandalphon’s length push its way into his throat, dragging every inch of pleasure it could out of Lucio’s mouth –

“Lucio.” Sandalphon’s voice pulled Lucio from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to look up at Sandalphon, keeping him in his mouth but stopping his movements. “Take my shoes off.”

Lucio lifted his head from Sandalphon’s cock before another demand came, the edge creeping back into his voice. “I didn’t say to take your mouth off. Surely even you can multitask?” Lucio ignored the increasingly familiar sting at Sandalphon’s mockery, returning to take his length before tracing his hands down Sandalphon’s leg to find the laces of his heels. Without his hands to keep himself balanced, his head bobbed farther down Sandalphon’s cock than ever, and he could feel it pulse lightly in his throat. The distraction of fumbling blindly at Sandalphon’s shoelaces threw off his rhythm and he could tell that his bobbing was becoming increasingly more uneven and erratic as he tried to follow the conflicting orders.

Lucio didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he was able to pull the first shoe off of Sandalphon’s foot, and he moved industriously to start on the second one.

“That’s enough.” Sandalphon stopped him. 

Lucio looked up inquisitively from between Sandalphon’s legs, before he felt his socked foot tap teasingly between his own. “You must have really worked hard. You were so perky down there for a while, and now it feels like there’s nothing in there.” Lucio could hear the condescension in his voice, and it combined with the sensation at his own neglected cock to draw a needy twitch out of it as the blood rushed back. It was too late for him to try and hide his arousal, and he moaned around Sandalphon’s dick at the contact.

“Look at you. I bet this is the first time anyone’s paid attention to that little thing in a while, huh?” He started grinding his foot harder against the crotch of Lucio’s pants to draw out his arousal. It worked, and Lucio rolled his hips up against the pressure despite himself, as the tiny moans let Sandalphon further down his throat as they sent vibrations up his length.

“You probably could have come just from letting me use your mouth, but what kind of host would I be if I didn’t do something for you, huh?” Sandalphon ran a hand gently through Lucio’s hair down the side of his face before letting it rest almost tenderly on his cheek. “You’re only here because I invited you, after all.” Lucio didn’t know where Sandalphon was going with this, but couldn’t keep himself from trying to lean his face into the contact as he continued to suck at him. 

It was overwhelming. He was in Sandalphon’s room, with him in the most intimate way, and now he was reciprocating in ways that he had feared could only ever be fantasy. He had spent the weeks since their first impromptu tryst trying to figure out whether he could come to terms with Sandalphon only ever using him, but now, it felt like something entirely more mutual.

He was close. His hips bucked up more and more desperately against the friction of Sandalphon’s food as he continued to bury his cock as deep in his throat as he could manage, taking in the ever-so-slightly coffee-tinged scent of him each time his nose met Sandalphon’s navel. “You’re almost cute like this. So desperate for whatever I’ll give you, whether it’s my cock in your throat or my foot rubbing at that little bulge of yours… I bet there are all kinds of things you want me to do to you, huh? So many ways you want me to use you up like the little toy you are–“

Lucio’s hips bucked up hard against Sandalphon as the degrading words drove him over the edge and he came in his pants, moaning loudly against the cock still filling his mouth. Sandalphon kept stroking Lucio as he thrust into the pressure to ride out his pleasure. Too soon, the endorphins wore off, leaving a cooling sticky mess in its wake as Sandalphon showed no signs of letting up the rhythm of his teasing pressure against Lucio.

“What nonsense. I know I’m the Supreme Primarch, but should I really be able to last this much longer than you?” Lucio’s dick was starting to hurt, and each stroke of Sandalphon’s foot seemed to bring the pain closer to the forefront of his mind. “You’re so eager, but maybe you need to work on your technique before you come back again. Coming in your pants like that while I’m still waiting my turn hardly seems fair, does it?” Lucio was squirming as Sandalphon’s words seeped into him and he tried more fervently than ever to bring Sandalphon the rest of the way over the edge. He could tell he was close, despite the steadiness of his voice, but the mounting agony of Sandalphon working at his spent cock filled Lucio with a new urgency.

“Still, you don’t look like you’re having so much fun anymore, huh? You know there are only two ways to make this stop.” Lucio looked back up into Sandalphon’s red eyes, trying not to think about that same cruel grin on his face. He tentatively lifted his mouth from Sandalphon’s cock for what felt like the first time in hours.

“Oh? Got something to say?” Sandalphon ground his foot harder against Lucio, and he could feel his eyes starting to water at the pain and helplessness that had been shooting through him in waves at Sandalphon’s torture.

“Please…”

“Please?” It was getting to be too much, and Lucio summoned what little articulacy he still had.

“I don’t care how, just please come. You can do whatever you want to me”

Sandalphon let out a sharp surprised laugh at Lucio’s begging. “There’s an easier way, you know.” Sandalphon shifted on the bed. “You must really like this. Maybe I’ve been too good to you so far.”

Lucio was silent, his pained squirming and flushed, wet face saying everything Sandalphon wanted to hear.

“Kneel over there with your back against the wall.” Lucio was quick to oblige, wincing at the cold sensation of his cum-stained pants shifting against his abused skin. The short moments it took him to move were too little respite, as Sandalphon followed him to stand before his kneeling form, cock dripping with pre. Committed, he resumed his grinding, this time bearing down harder than he could while sitting. He could feel Lucio getting hard again despite himself and the pain he knew he must have been feeling. “Look at that. What nonsense. Open your mouth.”

Lucio did, and Sandalphon wasted no time. Thrusting hard and deep into Lucio’s mouth, his navel pushed the back of his head into the wall, where it stayed as Sandalphon fucked brutally into Lucio’s throat, pulling tears from his eyes as he could feel a second, painful orgasm mounting under Sandalphon’s weight. His gagging tightened his throat against Sandalphon’s girth and his head bobbed subconsciously trying to escape the intrusion. Sandalphon didn’t let up, every defense mechanism sending unprecedented pleasure up his length into the pit of his stomach, showing him exactly how fully he’d subjugated this imposter that had managed to force his hand again.

This was all Lucio was good for, Sandalphon was sure, and yet he was good for it. The pleasure that had been coiling within him all this time soon released itself, and he plunged himself down into Lucio, finally setting both feet on the ground for leverage as he pinned his head tightly between him and the wall while his orgasm shot down his throat in long bursts.

By the time Lucio felt Sandalphon pulsing thickly in his throat, his mind had almost blanked out, and yet some quiet corner of his mind regretted not being able to taste his release. Another part of him responded: maybe Sandalphon was right about him.

Sandalphon let himself soften and shrink in Lucio’s mouth before pulling free and looking down at his handiwork. He couldn’t go out like this – hair ruined by Sandalphon’s grip, face red and flustered, eyes, mouth, and pants wet from his mistreatment – his appearance told a story he was sure Lucio wouldn’t want told. But he couldn’t stay here.

“Stand up.” Lucio lifted himself shakily from his knees, leaning against the wall for support while he let his partly-asleep legs regain their function. Despite his better judgment, he scanned Sandalphon’s face for any traces of remorse or affection, but the face looking up at him was sardonic as ever.

“You’re really something. I gave you an out, but it’s almost like you want me to treat you like this, huh?”

Lucio let his eyes fall from Sandalphon’s face to rest on the ground between them. “I don’t know.”

“Pathetic. It’s no wonder your master left you if you're this indecisive.” Silence. “Just remember, you chose this too. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to come back.” _But you will._

“Anyway, I’ve got things to do, so you can’t stay here.” Sandalphon gestured with his head towards the door. “I had fun, though,” he added with his practiced snarky grin.

Lucio moved slowly, numbly, to the door. As he opened it, Sandalphon interrupted him one more time. “Wait, Speaker, hang on a second.” Turning to Sandalphon, Lucio saw him removing the sock from the foot he had taken the shoe from. Sandalphon draped it across Lucio’s shoulder, letting his hand linger there for an extra moment before letting it trail down his arm. “Could you take that to the laundry for me? You got it a bit wet earlier.”

Lucio nodded, letting his head stay slumped towards the ground. He slid out the door, and Sandalphon shut it quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really hate Lucio as much as this would make you think tbh
> 
> there's just something about him and so here we are, a second time
> 
> (also confession: titles are hard)


End file.
